


Extremely fast and incredibly handsome

by cinciarella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, but mainly a love letter to Carlos' hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciarella/pseuds/cinciarella
Summary: Nico knew that Carlos was fast, handsome and in possession of great hair, but he didn't expect his new teammate to have such a big impact on him.





	Extremely fast and incredibly handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the Austin GP, 2017.  
> The title is a reference to "extremely loud and incrediby close" by Jonathan Safran Foer (but the story has nothing to do with this)

It was the end of the second practice session and Carlos stepped out of his car feeling quite satisfied. It had been the first day with his new team and surprisingly his lap times had been faster than his new teammate’s. Although the margin was small, it felt like a victory and he allowed himself to feel slightly smug about it. After all, his new team mate was Nico – 24 hours of Le Mans winner – Hülkenberg, considered one of the most talented and skilled drivers of the entire grid. Carlos really looked forward to challenging him and he was certain it would all happen in good spirit, Nico had always been very jovial towards him whenever he saw him in the paddock, making jokes he didn’t always understand and clapping him on the shoulder in camaraderie. 

However, when he saw Nico right before debrief, he was aloof and distant, only replying to Carlos’ remarks with grunts and nods. Nico was leaning against the wall, a hand going through his blonde hair and a confused look in his eyes. Carlos wondered if he’d upset him by being quicker than him today, but surely that wouldn’t unsettle Nico? Nico who is always so confident, striding through the paddock with his back straight, looking at everything and everybody with this cheeky twinkle in his eyes that screams “you all don’t even know yet how good I am”, surely that Nico would not be upset by some free practice timings? Carlos told himself to let it slide and focus on his new job, but every time he tried to connect his eyes with Nico’s during the meeting, he would quickly avert his gaze and Carlos couldn’t help but wonder if he’d said or done something wrong. 

Later that evening, when he was finally laying in bed after an exciting but equally exhausting day, his thoughts drifted back to Nico’s strange behavior. Carlos felt really conflicted, he genuinely liked Nico, but he could not wrap his head around his demeanor today. He had secretly hoped to grow closer to him now they were teammates, but for some reason Nico did not seem to want that. Carlos would be lying if he said that that didn’t disappoint him, at Toro Rosso and in lower formulae he’d been used to being very close to his teammates in some ways. In fact, those heated post qualifying and race sessions with Max and Dany, where they could release any frustration and pent-up energy, were probably the only things he’d miss from his Red Bull days. Good, now he was hard. He sighed, got himself to the hotel room’s bathroom and turned the shower on. Underneath the blistering hot water, he brought himself to a quick and dirty climax and he’d be lying if he denied that images of a naked Nico Hülkenberg leaning against the tiled shower wall were on his mind when he came. 

*** 

Nico was standing in his garage, watching the live timing screen alongside his engineers. The second part of qualifying had just finished, but due to his grid penalty there had been no reason for Nico to post a quick time, his team opting to save tires instead. This at least meant that a real qualifying battle between the new Renault teammates would be postponed until the next race weekend. One part of Nico did not mind that and the other part hated himself for not minding that. Good God, what was happening to him? He had thought that getting Carlos as a teammate would be a fruitful challenge, an opportunity to sweep the floor with his fine ass and showcase his dominance. Instead, Carlos had been prettier than him in all three practice sessions. _Quicker_ , he meant quicker, not prettier. _God damn it, Nico, get your shit together._ One of his engineers shot him a questioning sideways glance as the sigh that escaped his lips turned out to be a lot louder than he anticipated. 

“Next time you won’t be on the sidelines, Nico” his engineer reassured him. He’d obviously taken his exasperation as a sign of his competitiveness and not as an exhibit of his sliding self-confidence. Nico nodded. He was briefly reassured, at least his image was still holding up. However, when he saw Carlos’ car enter the other side of the garage, he looked up to the screen and saw that Carlos had qualified eight, beating Alonso and Perez. _Not bad, not bad at all, god damn it, this kid is really quick._ If his self-confidence was a mountain, he could feel the edges crumble off and slide into the abyss. 

He looked on as Carlos took off his racing gloves and climbed out of the car, he was talking to one of his engineers while his fingers tried to unclip the chinstrap on his helmet. When he removed the helmet from his head, a beautiful mess of hair appeared, the brown locks sticking up in what could only be described as a divinely orchestrated chaos. Absent-mindedly Carlos ran one of his hands through his hair. _Oh god, he even has better hair than me._

As that last realization seeped through, Nico tried desperately to hold the chunks of his disintegrating self-confidence together and he promised himself that he would devise a strategy later tonight, because there was no way some young Spanish kid could just casually stroll into his territory and threaten everything he had built up. Suddenly, said young Spanish kid appeared to be walking in his direction, biting his bottom lip and his racing suit half undone, hanging dangerously low on his hips. Nico growled. _Oh god, I am so fucked._

***

Carlos was elated. He’d managed to qualify eight, putting his car in a points-position for tomorrow’s start. He would only need to hold his ground to score a good amount of points and perhaps he could even challenge Ocon in the Force India. The relationship with his engineers had been great from the moment they met and even the team boss had congratulated him on his excellent start. Carlos could not have imagined a better beginning to this new chapter in his career. Only one thing was not going as he’d hoped.  
Nico was still acting weird around him. When Carlos had finished quali and stepped out of his car he’d walked over to Nico, he didn’t really know what for, but he wanted to have a little chat about the session with another driver. Maybe, he kind of wanted to talk to him, have a lovely, easygoing conversation so he could tell himself that he’d made everything up and Nico was still the jovial, cool guy he’d known before joining Renault. 

Alas, when he’d reached Nico and had asked him how his qualification went, Nico had just stared at him with wide eyes, before completely ignoring his question and stammering: “Congratulations on p8, Carlos.” He had said it in a certain tone of voice that made Carlos unsure whether he was being genuine. Something about the way he’d said it betrayed a hint of negativity, which was only reinforced by the awkward clap on the shoulder that he received a couple moments after, as if Nico had done that just to make sure Carlos didn’t think he’d said that ironically. 

Before Carlos could even mutter a thank you in reply, Nico had declared that he had to be somewhere else urgently. Carlos watched Nico walk away, sliding his eyes over the curving of Nico’s back, wondering why his new teammate had so quickly developed an aversion to him. He wanted a good relationship with his teammate, he’d be ok with foregoing the post-race-sex he’d hoped for at the start of the weekend, as long as Nico would stop avoiding him and actually talk to him. Carlos sighed, he had no desire for a sour work relationship like the Mercedes boys last year. He also thought it was slightly unfair, Nico hadn’t even tried to get to know him better and he’d apparently already decided to keep teammate interaction at a minimum. Oh well, Carlos resolved to focus on his excellent results and the race tomorrow. 

***

Meticulously rolling the razor over his cheek, Nico looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really should try and patch things up a little with Carlos. He hadn’t wanted things to go this way and honestly, the kid deserved better. Nico should’ve been like that friend you have that’s a bit older, more experienced and knowledgeable, but also always in the mood to crack a joke after handing out some valuable advice. He should’ve welcomed Carlos with open arms and made him feel at home in his new team.

Instead, Nico had been stumbling through every interaction, hampered by his apparently fragile ego and slightly threatened by Carlos’ raw speed. And his hair, definitely his hair as well. He looked at himself and laughed, wasn’t he Nico – 24 hours of Le Mans winner -Hülkenberg? Didn’t he have great hair too? Tapping the razor onto the sink, he resolved to untangle this thorny situation. He’d go and talk to Carlos before the race, act normal and maybe offer him some advice if the opportunity arose. 

***

Carlos was walking back to the Renault garage after his media duties feeling extremely satisfied with how his first race for his new team had gone. He had managed to improve on his starting position and had successfully defended his spot from Checo, bringing home some valuable points for the team. His teammate had, once again, been less fortunate, retiring with an oil pressure problem. 

Before the race Nico had sought him out and to Carlos’ surprise, they had had a normal, relaxed conversation about the upcoming race, with Nico sharing some tricks on how to take a certain corner in the best way. Nico’s advice had in fact helped Carlos, so he decided to thank Nico and see how he was doing after his disappointing exit. A mechanic informed him that Nico was still in his driver’s room, so Carlos walked over and knocked on the door. 

***

Nico was lying on the small couch in his driver’s room, his Dekra cap placed over his face in an attempt to ignore the outside world. All he really wanted to do was sink into a comforting nap, but destructive thoughts kept circling through his brain. When he was trying to counteract the demons in his head by reenacting his Le Mans win, two short knocks on his door dragged him out of his reverie. 

He mumbled a “yeah” towards the door, before sitting up on the couch, sighing when he saw that his _very fast_ new teammate apparently had decided to grace him with his _really fucking quick_ presence. Carlos was uneasily staring at the floor, but he closed the door behind him, signaling that he had no intention of leaving soon. 

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, a little more sharp and aggressive than he’d imagined. He could see Carlos wince at the tangible contempt that could be heard in Nico’s voice. Nico realized that his new teammate had come to him with good intentions, but it was too late. Images of the past weekend flooded his mind, combined with projections of the future, of Nico Hülkenberg the clear number two Renault driver, Nico Hülkenberg the once golden boy that never managed to stand on an F1 podium, Nico Hülkenberg the once in a generation talent eclipsed by his teammate… He stood up and started pacing in a little circle around the room.

“I just wanted to see how you were feeling…” Carlos replied, his hand awkwardly going through his hair to mask his unease. Nico could feel his sincerity, but he huffed anyway.

“Yeah right,” he said, coming to a standstill in front of Carlos, “you obviously didn’t come in here to show how well you did when I didn’t even finish.” His voice was low, his tone accusative, dripping in cynicism. He took a step closer to Carlos. 

“You just came here to plant your flag in my country…” Nico continued, but Carlos interrupted him. 

“Why do you hate me?” he asked and Nico snapped up and looked at him. His eyes were wide in confusion, his mouth hanging slightly open in bewilderment, he looked so damn innocent. Suddenly Nico was overwhelmed by a certain affection for Carlos, his vile envy transforming into something closer to admiration and a wave of guilt washed over him.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly brought out, taking another step in Carlos’ direction. “You’re just so quick,” he said and he could see Carlos ease against the door he was leaning on. 

“You’re such a good driver,” Nico whispered, daring to step even closer to Carlos who was seemingly enjoying this wave of compliments, intently looking Nico in the eye. 

“And you’re so handsome,” Nico continued, bringing his hand up to Carlos’ face, stroking his jaw in genuine awe. Carlos’ lips curled into a smile underneath his hand and Nico dared to eliminate any distance left between him. Nico looked at Carlos’ face, at his warm eyes framed by curly lashes, his plump lips, the stubble decorating his jawline.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he exclaimed, a tinge of frustration in the overall appreciative tone of his voice. At this excessive praise, Carlos grabbed his shirt and pulled him against him, his lips seeking out Nico’s. The kiss was passionate and rough, the frustration of the past few days mutating into teeth grazing on bottom lips, fingers tugging on strands of hair, pressing Carlos into the door. When Nico pulled back, he saw Carlos’ hair as it should always look, messed up and fluffy, sticking in a million different directions.

“Fucking hell, your hair is so fucking sexy,” Nico said, eliciting a low moan from Carlos who apparently had a bit of a praise kink. Nico could feel his appreciation through the erection that Carlos was insistently pushing against his thigh while hungrily kissing and biting on Nico’s throat. 

“There’s something else I’m very good at,” Carlos suddenly said, his voice lower than Nico had ever heard it. He pushed Nico away slightly, only to reverse their positions. Nico groaned when Carlos’ hands started to move down his body, his fingers fumbling at the button of his jeans. 

Carlos kissed him again, his tongue sliding over Nico’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss while his hands slid into Nico’s boxers. Nico really couldn’t comprehend why his mind had decided to turn Carlos into some sort of evil enemy when he could’ve had this eager-to-please teammate from the beginning. It was getting really hard to think though, Carlos was slowly stroking his hard cock before he pulled away to sink to his knees, rolling Nico’s jeans and underwear down with him. 

Carlos looked up at him and _oh my god_ , he could’ve come right then and there from the sight alone. Carlos was kneeling, his face right in front of Nico’s achingly hard cock, looking up at Nico with his wide, innocent eyes, his lips looking like they were made just to be wrapped around his erection. 

“You will not forget this,” Carlos said before he grabbed the base of Nico’s cock, licking along the shaft while still looking Nico intently in the eyes. Nico groaned and let his head rest against the door, focusing on the feeling of Carlos’ lips wrapping around the tip of his cock, his mouth warm and wet. Nico wanted more and couldn’t help but twirl his fingers in Carlos’ beautiful hair, making him moan around his cock. Carlos’ hand started stroking up and down in the same rhythm as his mouth was sliding over the tip. Slowly but steadily he increased the tempo, taking more of Nico in his mouth. He was indeed very good at his, Nico had to admit to himself. Suddenly Carlos pulled away and Nico winced at the loss of contact.

“You can pull harder,” he said, panting and touching Nico’s hand in his hair to indicate what he was referring to. Nico didn’t need to be told twice and he grabbed two fistfuls of Carlos’ hair, guiding his cock past Carlos’ lips. He moaned loudly as Carlos took him in deeper than before, picking up the speed and swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. As the tempo increased, Nico took over control, pushing his cock against the back of Carlos’ throat, his fingers firmly tugging on strands of Carlos’ hair. He could see Carlos touch his own erection through the racing suit he was still wearing. The sight was so hot, he could feel all the weekend’s frustration ebb away and when Carlos cupped his balls with his free hand, Nico had to gather all his self-control not to spill his come in the back of Carlos’ throat. 

“So. Close.” He managed to bring out between gritted teeth. Suddenly, Carlos’ hands were on his thighs, pushing him away. Nico released his firm hold on Carlos and sighed at the loss of his warm mouth around him. 

“No,” Carlos just said, getting back to his feet, “No! No! No!” he exclaimed and Nico wondered if that was going to be his punishment for his bad behavior, being brought so close and then denied a climax. However, that theory didn’t really explain why Carlos was stripping out of his racing suit and underwear and grabbing Nico’s shirt to pull it over his head.

“No,” Carlos continued, “you are mean to me all weekend, you will fuck me before you come!” Honestly, if that was the road to redemption, Nico would gladly embark on the trip. Nico stepped out of his jeans and Carlos grabbed his wrist, leading him to the desk that stood in his driver’s room. Sitting on the edge of the desk, Carlos pulled Nico close, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him passionately, hands in Nico’s blonde hair. 

“Touch me,” Carlos demanded, softly yet fiercely and Nico was eager to comply, running his hands over Carlos’ muscled chest, down his happy trail to wrap his hand around Carlos’ thick cock. 

“Such a beautiful cock,” Nico said lowly while stroking it, making a soft moan escape from between Carlos’ lips. 

“So nice and thick,” Nico continued and Carlos moaned loudly now, leaning back on his hands and throwing his head backwards as Nico upped the tempo, a finger teasing at his hole.

“Can’t wait to fuck that pretty ass of yours,” Nico said and a loud, frustrated groan came out of Carlos’ mouth who suddenly sat up, getting off the desk.

“You got stuff?” he asked and Nico nodded, quickly grabbing lube and a condom out of his bag. The sight he was greeted with was overwhelming, Carlos bent over the desk, teasingly touching himself, offering his body to Nico. God, maybe this new teammate debacle wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. He took the lid of the bottle and spread some lube over his fingers. Carlos moaned impatiently as Nico slid his slick fingers over his hole, tentatively slipping one in. 

“More,” Carlos demanded and Nico complied, slowly, but resolutely preparing him for his achingly hard cock. 

“Fuck me now,” he said, not in a begging tone, but insistently demanding and Nico would’ve been a fool to deny him. He rolled the condom over his dick and added some extra lube before lining up and slowly pushing into Carlos, his hands firmly on Carlos’ hips. He kept the tempo slow at first, letting Carlos adjust to his cock, but also enjoying the view in front of him; Carlos on the desk, resting the side of his face on the cool material, his hair all messed up and sticking to his forehead, mouth slightly opened, from which high-pitched moans were escaping every time Nico pushed in. 

“Faster,” he demanded, “or are you slow here too?” Well, that riled him up just nicely. Nico immediately increased the tempo, his thrusts now faster and harder as well, all intentions of giving Carlos a nice, slowly-building, passionate fuck thrown out the window. He was just going to fuck him hard and fast, which seemed to be what Carlos wanted anyway.

“Good boy,” Carlos told him. When Nico’s fingers curled in Carlos’ hair, he let out an appreciative moan and Nico realized that he wasn’t going to last much longer and judging by the increasingly desperate sounds Carlos was making, neither was he. The fingers in Carlos’ hair turned to fists, tightly pulling Carlos as close to him as possible and he set a pace that he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up for long. It only took one stroke on Carlos’ cock before he was coming all over the floor and Nico’s hand and the way Carlos was mouthing his name pushed him over the edge as well, his head thrown back as he was finally granted his release. 

Nico pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom and when he turned around, Carlos was leaning against the desk, smiling faintly, but also looking a bit out of it.

“You okay?” Nico asked.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy” Carlos replied and Nico guided him to the small sofa in his driver’s room. 

“I can imagine,” he said, “you came right after the race,” which made Carlos giggle a little. 

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Nico said, grabbing a cola for Carlos out of his small fridge. He gave it to Carlos who had sat down on the couch and proceeded to sit next to him. 

“You okay?” Nico asked again and Carlos nodded.

“I think I just need to put my legs up,” Carlos said, “can I?” he asked, gesturing at Nico’s lap. 

“Yeah sure,” Nico replied and Carlos laid his head on Nico’s naked lap while he swung his legs over the elbow rest of the couch. Nico couldn’t help but brush through Carlos’ hair with his fingers.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole this weekend,” Nico said and Carlos looked up at him, smiling softly. 

“It was not ok, but I forgive you,” he replied and Nico felt a wave of affection rush over him, he was very fortunate with this new teammate. He was challenging on track, very sexy and a wonderful person. _Oh Nico, keep it casual._

“Imagine if Cyril walked in now,” Carlos said and he giggled a little, which Nico thought was very endearing.

“He’d say you are already very integrated into the team,” Nico replied and now Carlos laughed loudly, his head shaking on Nico’s thighs and Nico joined in.

“I really like my new team.” Carlos said, looking Nico in the eye and smiling so genuinely Nico thought his heart was going to burst.

“I really like you too,” Nico said, his fingers softly combing through Carlos’ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!  
> (Also I really fell in love with this pairing while writing this so if you want more, please let me know!)  
> As usual, this work is entirely fictional :)


End file.
